darkgalaxiesgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Suns Episode 12
Recap ]] 9th Rova, 317 AG (continued) The party have the lead info the data from the Drift Rock. At the Qabarat University of Xenoarchaeology and Xenoanthropology on Castrovel is where some other of the same language is being held. A postdoctoral student, Whaloss, is a starfinder contact. The party are searching for where the crate with Commander Eskolar inside has gone. They review security footage and see the fake Starfinder Officers loaded it into an I-Haul truck. The party head to the I-Haul office and intimidate the worker, Gary there to get information on who hired the truck. They look at the security footage and see it was Ambassador Gevalarsk Nor's own people who took it. The party head to the Eoxian Embassy. A technician comes to the party wanting to get the drone. Riggs wants to be paid before giving back the drone, and goes to leave with the camera drone. Sirens go off as Riggs casually walks away. Ambassador Gevalarsk Nor meets with Carmen, Gentoo & Daevae and pays them. He asks them to keep quiet about the Commander Eskolar. The party agree. Meanwhile Riggs has been arrested publicly in-front of cameras. The rest of the party head to the jail. The party call Ambassador Gevalarsk Nor to get the charges dropped. Tee Hee Kaboom however has been charged with various crimes and the party can't free them. The party then go to get some new gear. Gentoo talks with Chiskisk, and gets reminded what their next mission was. 11th Rova, 317 AG The party leave for Castrovel on the Sunrise Maiden. ] 15th Rova, 317 AG The Sunrise Maiden arrive above Castrovel. The party have to deal with customs as they enter Qabarat airspace. They are given travel papers for a 14 day visit zelectronically. The party land the Sunrise Maiden on the surface at Ship’s End spaceport in Qabarat, where Whaloss, a male damaya lashunta, is waiting for them at the docks, and excitedly greets them all. He takes the party to a Lashunta coffee shop to get a meal. Over the meal they have small talk, which ends because Riggs wants to get down to business. Whaloss archaeology student, but can introduce the party to Professor Muhall, the head of the linguistic anthropology Department, who will be able to help the party. The party leave the shop and get in a robo-taxi and ride it to the Qabarat University of Xenoarchaeology and Xenoanthropology. They cross the grounds of the university and enter the main building. In the lobby there are a small pack of reporters trying to get comments from a Dr. Ailabiens, a lecturer at the university. Dr. Ailabiens gave an incendiary lecture that apparently rationalised the genocide of the Formian species. The reporters want to secure interviews and comments from ranking academic staff. The receptionist, Ikimsi (male korasha lashunta), isn't allowing anyone inside, including the party. Daevae gives a speech saying that no one will answer questions at the moment, legal is still consulting over the issue, and claims there will be a press conference at 2pm tomorrow. The reporters leave. Category:Dead Suns Episodes